


Smiles of a Summer Night

by PrincessJellyfish22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body worship if you look close, Cravings, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Purring, Slow To Update, Warm, lots of crying. But good crying, please, smut but I'm not good at it, someone else write it for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJellyfish22/pseuds/PrincessJellyfish22
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are in for the time of their lives.





	1. Come In, Stranger

Yuri woke up feeling like garbage, literal fucking garbage. He kicked the blankets away from his body, disgusted knowing he was wrapped up in his and his mates shared cum, sweat, and other bodily fluids. He begrudgingly sat up in his bed, as slowly as possible, wincing and groaning as the evidence of his weekly activities were finally catching up to him.  

 

His entire body was sore and on fire, his legs felt like lead and he could barely move his arms because his shoulder were on fire. After finding the motivation to get up and get into the bathroom, he desperately needed to shower, patches of red and purple caught his eye. He looked down at his thighs and saw the insides were covered in love bites and teeth marks. His eyebrows scrunched together knowing the rest of him was going to look like the red and purple version of a dalmation.

 

The omega took a deep breath and flung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling a radiating sting shooting through his lower back. Then another breath as he pushed himself off his bed. As quickly as he stood he was even faster meeting the ground, falling flat on his ass, landing with the heel of his foot right between his ass cheeks, bringing on a different kind of pain. 

 

His body made a loud  _ THUMP _ , followed by, “WHAT THE FUCK.” as he made contact with the hardwood floors, tangled in his bedsheets, as he reached out for leverage on his way down. 

 

The alpha in the bed woke up startled by the loud noisy. All he could see was locks of blond hair disappearing over the edge of the mattress. He shot off the bed and was immediately by the omegas side, catching the scent of annoyed pheromones rolling off his mate. 

 

“Yura, what happened? Why are you on the ground?” Otabek asked as he was looking over the younger boy. 

 

“I fucking fell because my stupid fucking legs won’t work!” The omega yelled while rubbing his lower back. 

 

“Wha..?” Otabek gave Yuri a confused look. 

 

“Seriously Beka, what the hell did you do to me?” 

 

A grin had spread across the alphas face, as the sleep finally left his head, and he understood what his mate was talking about. 

 

Yuri tried to earnestly swat his mate away, but failing as he’d forgotten how useless his arms were. 

 

“Oh fuck off bastard. You did this to me so take responsibility.” He huffed. 

 

Otabek chuckled and shook his head. He found Yuri’s antics amusing. 

“Ok baby, what do you need?”

 

Yuri slowly picked his arms up and put them around his mates neck. 

 

“Take me to the bathroom, I need to shower or bath. I’m sticky as hell and I’m still a little hot.” 

 

Otabek scooped the smaller boy up, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. He sat him on the stool next to the tub, and turned on the removable shower head. He tested the water temperature on himself before turning it to his mate. He helped the omega rinse off while the tub was filling with hot water. 

 

Yuri would never admit to anyone, but he loves being taken care of like this. Especially by his boyfriend. Yuri sighed as he closed his eyes and felt his skin tingle with goosebumps as he felt himself getting cleaner and cleaner by the second. 

 

“Baby..” Otabek spoke softly

 

Yuri’s eyes slowly opened again as his met deep brown orbs. 

 

“Lean your head back a bit so I can get your hair.” 

 

The younger man did as he was told and reveled in the hot water and light head message he was given. Feeling content he started purring, barely audible over the sound of the water. 

 

“Yura, do you want a bathbomb?”

 

“Um, yeah. Could you put in that creamy looking one. It’s leaves my skin soft as fuck.”

 

Otabek chucked and place a kiss on Yuri’s head, “Sure baby.”

 

The older male leaned over and turned the water off, as he dropped the bomb in. Both of them watched as the bulb dissolved into the water leaving milky water and small fragments of flowers in its wake. 

 

Otabek scooped up Yuri once more and place him into the water. He made sure to leave his hair over the edge. Once again he took up the detachable shower head and began washing his boyfriends hair, taking his time massaging his scalp. 

 

Yuri sunk deeper into the water, he could already feel his knots being soothed out of his body. He let out a sinful moan, uncaring of what it does to his mate as his magical hands moved down his head towards his neck, nudging and massaging the abused scent glands. 

 

“Damn baby, your too good at this.” The omega groaned as he moved his head around giving his mate better access. 

 

Otabek washed the shampoo out of Yuri’s hair and moved to put the showered head back. 

 

Yuri caught his arm as he was moving back into place. He looked up at his mate through his ridiculously long eyelashes, light blush spread across his nose. 

 

“Mmm, who said you could stop?” his eyes fluttered shut as he teasingly moved his free hand down his body, disappearing into the water. Knowing where his hand stopped. “I still need to be cleaned off, I can still feel your cum all over me..” his last few words came out as whisper. 

 

Otabeks movements stilled as he gawked in disbelief, his mates words shooting through his body pooling in a familiar heat in his lower body. Pulling a low rumble from deep in his chest. 

 

“Yura…” the alpha all but growled in response to the omegas obvious teasing. 

 

 Yuri turned his body half way in the water, now face to face with his boyfriend. A sly grin spread on his face as he lifted his hand from the water and flicked the alpha on his nose. 

 

“Ha! That’s what you get for breaking my legs. Now get in and finish what you started.” 

 

Otabek reached for the shower head again, still dazed at his mates prowess, and quickly rinsed himself off. He wedged himself in the space made by the younger boy, between the tub wall and the smaller body. He reached for the soft wash cloth and his mates favorite soap, creating a lather, then pulling Yuri between his legs, sitting chest to back. 

 

“How're you feeling baby?” Otabek asked as he wrapped himself over the smaller one, and started moving the cloth in circles, starting on his shoulders. 

 

Yuri leaned into the bigger body behind him. Slotting his head into the juncture of his mates neck, enjoying the stimulation of the warm cloth and his mates free hand moving carelessly up and down his body. All he could do was hum in response to the questions, finding it difficult to focus on anything like forming words. 

 

The hum was all Otabek needed to know he was doing a good job. It was no secret that he relished in knowing he was the only one who could take the fierce ice tiger of Russia and turn him into nothing more but a purring kitten. He knew this ability was a privilege, one greatly earned and appreciated. 

 

He marveled at Yuri’s body as he continued washing it. Knowing all the great, and for most, near impossible things it could do and yet be so easily crushed if one sick soul truly desired. 

 

The alpha took his time running the cloth over his omegas milky white arms, moving towards his belly, mapping the beauty marks that littered his body. He reached for Yuri’s legs with both of his hands, pulling each one up, bending at the knee, and spreading them to lay on each side of the tub. Taking the clothed hand and swiping up and down one leg while his free hand massaged the other. 

 

Yuri let out more pleased noises as his mate worked in bringing his legs back to life. It was the story of his life, anything he did that could turn tiring or strenuous always settled in legs. The doctors he visited always chalked it up to ‘growing pains’. But he’s 19 now, his growth spurt hit at the early age of 14. He towered over his peers for a time, until they started growing as well and he was at a stand still. Even though he’s older now, there are still times he’d wake in the middle of the night in almost tears because of how much his legs hurt. Otabek, being his wonderful self, would wake up with him and massage his legs until he fell asleep again. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Otabek asked as he lowered a leg back under the water. 

 

“Just at how perfect you are, and how I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” Yuri stated softy. 

 

Otabek blushed as he planted kisses on the boys shoulders, trying but failing to hide his embarrassment.  

 

“I’m serious Beka, you do everything for me and put up with my shit. I don’t know how you do it.” he nuzzled his face into the alphas neck, breathing in the scent faded from the water. 

 

“I love you Beka.” he spoke into his neck and began kissing under his mates jaw as best as he could from his awkward angle. 

 

“I love you too Yura.” 

 

Otabek craned his neck so he could come face to face with the omega, leaned in and started a deep lazy kiss. He let all of his emotions into that moment. Hoping it was enough to show Yuri he felt the same way. 

 

As their kiss turned heated, but continued slowly. Otabek moved his hands moved inwards, between those strong thighs to his boyfriends member. Slowly moving the cloth over and under to carefully clean, while his free hand slipped between his legs and found his entrance. Rubbing circles around the tight ring asking for give. 

 

The washcloth was soon lost and replaced by only the alphas hand. Pumping Yuri to full hardness and applying very little pressure to his hole, allowing two fingers to slip in down to the knuckle. Yuri shudder at the combined movements of the hands on his body. 

 

He attempted to close his legs and trap the moving hands, only to find his actions impossible, as Otabek had somehow hooked his ankles under and around his own, locking his legs in place leaving him exposed. 

 

His teeth chattered at the thought of having this choice taken from him before he knew he had it, but also from his mate finding the bundle of nerves he couldn’t reach with his own hand. 

 

“Ahh fuck. Yes yes, Beka. Right there. Mm faster.”

 

Otabek ran his fingers across the hard surface within his mate as he closed his fist around the cock in his hand and ran his finger on the underside of the head. The alpha set a punishing rhyme with both of his hands. Bringing his mate to completion as his own name echoed through the bathroom. 

 

Yuri slumped against Otabeks chest. Slightly shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm. They both sat there until Yuri was strong enough to sit up again. 

 

Otabek took this as opportunity to wash himself. 

 

“Are you ready to get out baby?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Otabek got out first. Reaching for a towel and drying himself off. He readjusted the floor mat so Yuri wouldn’t slip and folded his own towel in half and set it on the closed toilet seat. 

 

He reached into the tub to drain the water and helped the omega onto his feet and step out of the tub. His legs were still wobbly and Otabek didn’t trust he could stand on his own as he ushered him to sit on the towel. 

 

Otabek took another towel and wrapped it around his boyfriend to dry him off with. Yuri shivered slightly as the air was much cooler than the water. Otabek saw and apologized as he moved faster. He finished crouched in front of the omega, placing kisses on both of his knees. He looked up to see your smiling down at him, looking soft and content. 

 

Yuri ran a hand through the alphas hair, tugging as best he could at the undercut. 

 

“Thank you baby, you look really good like this.”

 

“Like how?”

 

“On your knees.” said with a toothy grin. 

 

Otabek shook his head and chuckled, “Leave it to you to be crud.”

 

“Don’t pretend to be all innocent now, when you just had your fingers so far up my ass I could’ve pulled them out of my mouth.” 

 

“God.. Yura, it just doesn’t end..” 

 

Yuri giggled in response. Otabek stood and offered his hand. The younger one took and rose slowly, his legs were much better but his lower back was still killing him. Otabek snaked his arm around Yuri’s waist and assisted him to sit on the corner of their bed. He walked over to the dresser then closest picking out their clothes. He quickly slipped on his own briefs and sweat, and a grey t-shirt. 

 

A quiet whine could be heard leaving the omega, “Aw, baby why’d you cover up? That was such a view.”

 

Otabek eyed him as he made his way back to the bathroom and came out holding a small beige bar with ridges on the top, Yuri immediately recognized what it was and dropped his towel. 

 

“Ah, the king of skin. Seems fitting.” Yuri joked. 

 

The alpha rubbed the bar between his hands, warming it up, sat next to the omega and took an arm into his lap, he began rubbing the oils from the bar into the already softened skin. Yuri was pliant and calm, moving when moved. After words, Otabek helped him dress into his lace panties and an oversized fluffy sweater, that the alpha heavly scent upon request, and his favorite fluffy socks that had kitten paw pads on the bottom. 

 

“Seriously Beka, have I told you how totally fucking amazing you are?” 

 

“Only once or twice. Let’s go eat.”

 

Yuri nodded in agreement. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Yuri walked straight to the fruit bowl on the counter and picked up a pear. He’d been craving them since he woke up. Meanwhile Otabek rummaged through their cabinets and found what he was looking for. He turned to the stove and put on a pot of water and a kettle. He made them both oatmeal while Yuri finished up his pear. 

 

The younger boy set the island, and waited for his bowl to be passed over. He added peanut butter, strawberries, and honey. While Otabek kept his simple. As soon as the kettle was done, he made them both tea, and continued eating. 

 

Yuri was enjoying his breakfast, comfortable in the silence. Until the tea was placed in front of him. The smell of the green tea had his stomach immediately lurching, his hand quickly made contact with his mouth has he launched himself off his seat towards the bathroom. He fell to his knees as he hugged the toilet, all of the contents of his stomach on display. Otabek was right behind him, holding his hair and rubbing his back. 

 

When Yuri seemed done, Otabek ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Yuri. He took the bottle and swished some water in his mouth and spit it into the toilet before he drank the rest of the bottle. 

 

“Are you ok Yura?”

 

“Hmm yeah. The tea was just really strong. But I feel better now.”

 

“Did you want to finish eating?”

 

“I don’t think so. Oatmeal looks fucking disgusting when it’s in a toilet.” 

 

Yuri flushed the toilet and made his way to the bathroom sink. He turned on the tap and brushed his teeth. While Otabek went into the kitchen and cleared their dishes away, along with dumping out the offending liquid. 

 

The couple spent the rest of the day sitting together in their living room watching movies, talking, and playing games. They ordered take out, and fell asleep on each other. 

  
  



	2. Somethings Coming

Yuri had come home exhausted early in the afternoon after visiting with his dedushka. He had been there since early in the morning. Helping around the house and cooking enough food for the week. His grandpa was getting older and Yuri worried that he wasn’t eating properly, having found microwavable meals for one on several occasions.  

 

He walked into his own kitchen, figuring he should make something to eat for him and Otabek, but the thought of more food just made his stomach turn. He chalked it up to having been cooking all day. Still he pushed through, he searched his freezer and found frozen chicken thighs. He took his time making their dinner while trying not to puke at every turn. 

 

His sickness hadn’t subsided since the morning after his heat had finished. He found himself puking at anytime during the day or night. Sights and smells of anything could set his stomach off, even moving to quickly sometimes made him queasy. He was still hot while he slept, but countered it by simply sleeping naked, not that he or his mate minded. Yuri would sometime find himself waking up from being jostled due to his mates cock being buried deep inside. Those were always great days. 

 

The reminder of his bladder pulled him out of his thoughts. He made his way to the bathroom stopping when he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown substantially, reaching almost half way down his back. It also seemed to be shiny. Not to mention his skin. Over the past few weeks he had noticed his face had really cleared up from his blemishes and the rest of his skin had gotten really soft. He stared at himself a while longer before a thought crossed his mind. 

 

He opened the medicine cabinet and reached for a box on the top shelf. Victor had gifted him the box after he and Otabek had gotten together. The loud mouth bastard had joked about sleepless nights and protection. He yelled at Victor to fuck off and shoved his ‘gifts’ in a corner. Otabek had been the one to put them away. 

 

He opened the pink box and read the instructions. Simple enough; pee, recap, wait. It was digital. So that dumb fuck had done something right. 

 

So Yuri waited. An alarm on his phone set and he sat on his bed while the test stayed in the bathroom. 

 

_ DING DING DING DING  _

 

3 minutes were up. 

 

He made his way slowly to the bathroom. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He just took it out of curiosity, not because he thought anything could come of it.  _ Just get it done and over with, it’s a damn band aid.  _

 

He flipped the test over and relief flooded through his body. He shook his head while releasing the breath he was holding. A cheesy grin plastered on his face while a few tears ran down his cheeks.  _ Thank God _ . he thought. 

 

Otabek arrived home a few hours later. The apartment was quite. Save for the murmur coming from the living room. He followed the noise and came upon his mates sleeping form. Burritoed in their comforter from their bed. He looked peaceful, his hair was draped all over the place, both of his hands were tucked under one of his cheeks. Causing his face to squish adorably. A light blush settled on his cheeks. Otabek guessed it was because he ran hot while he slept.

 

He knelt down by Yuri’s head and swiped a finger across his bottom lip. Wiping a bit of escaping drool. Before waking him up, Otabek took his phone out and took several pictures. His mate was just too cute not to capture.Tucking his phone away, Otabek trailed his hand across Yuri’s forehead, pushing his hair back and placing small kisses all over his face. 

 

Yuri stirred under the alpha's affection. He yawned and covered his mouth before rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep away so he could see. 

 

“Beka, your home. When did you get here?”

 

“Just a few minutes ago. I was watching you sleep for a little.”

 

Yuri looked at him. “You creepy perv, were you imagining how’d you take advantage of a defenseless omega?”

 

“Not any defenseless omega. Just you baby.” He moved his hand down the side of Yuri’s face and moved it to his own. He pressed their lips together and pulled away sooner then Yuri would have liked. 

 

“I love you kitten.”

 

“Me too.” 

 

“How was your day baby? Have you eaten yet?”

 

Yuri sat up, elbows cracking as he pushed himself to lean against the arm rest. He tried to fight back a yawn as he moved his body around trying to shake off the sleep. 

 

“Not yet, I started making dinner but I got really tired and slept longer than I planned to.”  

 

“Ok, I’ll reheat the food and we’ll eat here.” Otabek stood up and placed a kiss on his mates head and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Yuri sat still wrapped up in his blanket.  He thought about how his day had gone and felt a jolt of nervousness move through his body. He had to tell Otabek about the test he took and the results. He had worked really hard in getting himself to open up and let Otabek in. Right now would be a shitty time to push him out. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his mate calling his name. Yuri turned and accepted the plate being passed to him and began eating once Otabek was situated. They ate while watching the tv, though Yuri had a hard time focusing. All he could think about was how was he going to bring it up. 

 

_ Don’t be chicken shit now. Just get it done and over with. _

 

Yuri set his plate off to the side and paused the T.V.. Otabek turned to look at him about to speak, but was cut off. 

 

“Beka there’s something I have to tell you. It’s nothing bad or anything, but I’m kinda nervous.”

 

“I’m listening. You know you can tell me anything kitten.”

 

The endearment gave Yuri the little push he needed to take a deep breath and lay it all out. 

 

“Well you know how I’ve kinda been off for a while. Like with being tired all the time and getting sick more than usual?”

 

His mate nodded.

 

“Out of curiosity I took a pregnancy test. One of the ones that Victor gave us.”

 

Otabek continued to listen without interruption. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

 

Yuri continued, “And when I saw the result, Beka I was so happy. It was so strange I had expected to be disappointed, and I’m still really relieved.”

 

“So what was the result?” He tried not to sound impatient but he couldn’t understand Yuri.

 

Yuri looked him straight on. His expression soften and he smiled, “Beka, I’m pregnant.”

 

The alpha gasped as his eyes opened wide. “Yuri are you serious?”

 

Yuri dug under his leg and pulled out the pregnancy test. He put it in his mates hands and watched his face.

 

Otabek stared at the bold letters.

 

**PREGNANT**

 

Tears rolled down his eyes. He launched himself at Yuri. Enveloping the smaller man into a tight hug. They cried together. Holding onto each other and whispering sweet words to each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have a few chapters written, and I want to post them right away. idk.   
> I'm in the process of moving so I'll see how it goes. 
> 
> ~stay groovy ;D


	3. The Thing That Counts is What's Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everybody, soon it's been a while. I have no excuse. All I can say is that I was moving and that took FOREVERRRRRR. But enjoy this chapter. I think I'll post two today.

Yuri was hitting his fourth month and he was beginning to show. He hadn’t noticed it at first until he was in the shower. He was exfoliating himself with a body scrub when his hand curved down the lower part of his stomach. 

He stood there in awe of what just happened. He pressed on his stomach a bit and felt a hard mound. The corners of his mouth turned up, excitement filling his chest threatening to spill out. 

He let out a choked laugh as he placed both of his hands over the small bump. His laughter muffled by the water pounding the shower floor. He quickly finished his shower and dried himself off. After wrapping a small towel on his head, to dry his hair, he moved the other towel into the laundry hamper and ran out of the bathroom, abandoning the clothes he set out on his bed in favor of finding Otabek. 

Otabek was sitting in their living room, working on his laptop answering neglected emails, when he heard Yuri’s panicked voice and hurried footsteps coming towards him. The sound instantly sent him to overdrive, with the need to protect his mate from whatever was happening. 

Yuri found Otabek is and almost panicked state, a wide toothy grin pinned to his face. Yuri reaches for his mates hand and brought it to his stomach. 

“Beka! FEEL! I’m fucking showing.” Yuri squealed. 

Reading his mates expression and sensing no distress coming from his mate, he looked to were his hand was placed. He felt the curve of Yuri's stomach and was mesmerized at the thought that hard muscles used to sit there. 

“Yura.. this is amazing… I don’t know what to say.” 

Yuri looked down to his stomach, placing his hand over Otabek’s. 

“Beka, this is our baby.” 

Yuri began to tear up. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the older man as he pulled him into a tight embrace, peppering his face with kisses. Yuri giggled through tears as his mates lips began to feel ticklish. 

“Thank You.” Otabek whispered into his mates ear. 

“For what?”

“For being with me, for giving me this.” he pressed his hand on Yuri’s round belly and moved in small circles. 

“Baby, you don’t have to thank me. You know I’d do anything for you.” Yuri nuzzled into Otabeks chest letting his mates hands scent his naked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short, but I love it.


	4. It Takes Two

It was 2 in the morning and Yuri had yet to fall asleep. The baby had decided that now was a great time to use his lungs as punching bags. And now he was hungry. 

He looked over to the form of his sleeping mate contemplating on waking him and making him suffer along with him. After all it was his fault he was like this. It was his baby keeping him from sleep. 

In the end, Yuri didn’t decided not to. He didn’t want to hear him bitch and moan about how he had to be up early in the morning. So he huffed in annoyance and slowly got up from the bed. The new weight added to his body made it weird for him to maneuver. 

Yuri padded as quietly as he could into the kitchen. Turning on the lights and walking over to the fridge. Up till this point all baby wanted to eat was fruit, Yuri was tired of it, but anything else made him sick. 

Tonight was different. He took one look at his pre sliced fruit and shoved it to the side. 

“Mhm baby, so what do you want to eat tonight?” Hopeful it wasn’t more fruit. He peered into his fridge, moving things around until he settled on deli meat, he opened the package and began rolling up pieces to eat. 

He enjoyed the savory flavor, but something was still missing. He continued looking through the fridge till he again found what might make the deli meat taste better. It was Cottage cheese. He took the tub and set it on the counter. Yuri sat in one of the stools and began dipping the meat into the tub. Every bite had him on the verge of tears. It was the most delicious thing he’d eaten in a while. 

Nearly through the package of meat, Otabek shuffled in bed, feeling around for his mate but coming up empty. He opened his eyes, trying to blink away the blurriness, as he began getting up in search for Yuri. 

Otabek made his was to the kitchen. Calling out Yuri's name, only to find him swiping his fingers in side a tub of something and bringing them up to his mouth to clean them off. Otabek called his name again, the omega turned around and gave his mate a pointed look. 

“Yura, what are you doing up this late? It’s almost 3.”

“I know.. but I couldn’t sleep and the baby was hungry, they let me eat meat Beka. It was sooo fucking good. I missed it so much.” 

“But that’s not meat in your hands. What is it?” He asked pointing to the now empty tub. 

“Um well, it’s cottage cheese.” His eyes dopey with bliss.

Otabek just stared at his mate for a second, looking between his face and the finished food. He sighed a little and rummaged through the cabinets. He emerged with with a snack of his own and sat beside his mate as he continued to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short, Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I also posted this without beta-ing(?) it.


	5. Children and Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone recognize the chapter titles?

Yuri was in his closest rummaging through his clothes, lately everything he wore felt itchy on his skin, even Otabeks clothes, which were his favorite to wear. Even his underwear made him feel constricted. 

 

_ Ah fuck it. _ He thought to himself. Yuri completely stripped out of his clothes and threw them onto the pile already on the floor. He shivered a bit as he was completely naked, save for his feet as his toes were constantly cold. 

 

Yuri strutted his way into the living room, feeling strange as his belly had never been so exposed. His skin felt better, but now he felt that he’d made himself vulnerable, to what he didn’t know, so he did what he knew best and began nesting. In order to create a safe place for his unborn baby. 

 

Yuri moved through the room gathering all the blankets and pillows insight. Moving between each room and the built in nesting space in his room. It was a nesting room Otabek had installed into their home. A safe place accessed through an enclosure in their closest. The room was small, low ceiling and small windows, barely big enough to stick your hand threw. The space came ventilated so it was safe for an omega to be in there for days at a time. Only needing to leave for the bathroom. 

 

Yuri had never used it before. He usually nested on his bed, he only ever went in there when it needed to be dusted. But this time he felt it was the right time to use it. He set the items he’d already gathered near the entrance of the hollow. 

 

He made his way to the hallway closest and began looking through it for the softest blankets he has. He touched each one, determining how soft they were by how they felt in his skin, finding the best ones, He returned to the hollow and began planning out his nest. 

 

He laid foam pads that were made specially for nesting as a base, providing extra padding and a bit of height from the floor, then the liquid proof protectors that came with them. Then a shaggy rug that was rolled up and put away was used as foundation, something sturdy and softy. Yuri continued with the base laying down layer by layer, getting lost in his instincts. He began purring. 

 

He continued intricately weaving the soft material into a more circular shape, slightly curved upwards on the sides, by help of pillows. Those were held in place by more weaving of fabric. All of his work began settling his nerves. His mind easing into thoughts of:  _ Alpha will be proud of me when he gets home. He’ll see what a good omega I am for his baby, protecting us while he’s away. I hope he’ll like my nest, I know I picked the most perfect blankets we own… something still feels missing.  _

 

Yuri couldn't figure out why his nest didn’t feel complete till he returned to his closet seeing if he missed a blanket. 

 

During his search he spotted his hamper full of clothes. He made his way over making sure there wasn’t a blanket in their he might have needed, then it hit him. That scent. That woodsy cashmere scent that left him glowing when he smelled it. It was his Alphas scent. Otabek. They last thing he needed to keep himself and his baby safe.

 

An extra layer to help ward off any other person that caught a whiff the omegas pregnant milky scent. He took the basket and returned to his nest. He slowly wove all of Otabeks clothes in the the small empty spaces in his nest. Preening at the thought of his Alpha. 

 

_ Anything for alpha. He’ll know he made the perfect choice.  _

 

Yuri was completely immersed with his instincts. He’d never given in so strongly before. But something about indulging in them felt right and he felt good.

 

Once he finished constructing his nest Yuri began arranging the pillows inside. Propping and fluffing until they were perfect. He would back out of his nest on occasion to overlook it completely and make sure everything was in the right place.

 

When he felt he was finished he preened to himself. He set the lighting, grateful Otabek had thought to update the air and lighting system. All accessible through a tablet mounted on the wall. 

 

He set it to a low yellow light and turned the temperature up in order to keep himself warm since he was still void of clothes. Content with what he’d accomplished Yuri layed in his nest testing it out making sure it was perfect. 

 

He rolled in it, rubbing his face and wrists on everything, getting his scent mixed with what he brought in of his mates. The softness of the blankets felt like heaven on his body, making him shiver slightly. All the sensations had him releasing strong content and prideful pheromones. His ministration hit him hard and before he knew it he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kind of lost writing this chapter. When I finished it there were 25 pages. After page 10 the story got too Animalistic. Idk what happened. Even in this chapter Yuri came off “Animal”-ish. That’s not where I’m trying to take AU but I think it works for this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
